


The birth of a myth

by T_TBryan



Category: Hololive, HololiveEN
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Gen, Suspense, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_TBryan/pseuds/T_TBryan
Summary: It took a few more minutes before the young blonde finally decided to get up. She reached for the small piece of furniture stuck to the bed, brushed her hairpin which was just a simple round glass surrounded by a light golden ring, and grabbed her blue nightcap dotted with white stars. The girl pushed the cap over her head, the pompom that was about to come off with every movement finally broke off and fell onto the bed. She stared at him, her eyebrows furrowed, her hands still clutching the cap, and sighed for the umpteenth time that night."What a fucked up night. "
Kudos: 3





	The birth of a myth

**Author's Note:**

> I recently start getting interested in fanfic and since I like to imagine story about different things while being at work to make time go faster I tought to myself why not giving it a try.  
> My english is not really good so I have used a translator to help me so do not hesitate to let me know if there are any faults.  
> That is my first trying to write something so every criticizes are welcomed.  
> Tags will be updated as the story goes on.

Amelia had been staring at the ceiling for over an hour now. A faint light, coming from the outside lighting, broke the almost total darkness of the room. The room, which was practically devoid of any furniture, apart from the bed where the girl was lying and a large wardrobe for her clothes, was immersed in silence. A silence that was broken from time to time by a regular hiccup, which had been following the detective for a very long time. She was pretty sure it could be one of the few symptoms she had developed from her temporal adventures *HIC*.

She turned her head to her left and stared at her reflection in the mirror that bisected the large cabinet. Her blue eyes were ringed showing her extreme fatigue, her blonde hair was a mess from tossing and turning in her very large bed. She sighed.

"Another sleepless night, right Ame? "she asked herself while smiling stupidly, "Another symptom? Wouldn't be surprised... my brain probably didn't like my adventures. "She giggled slightly.

Her insomnia was getting worse and worse with each passing month. Her head now shifted to the left accompanied by a slight *HIC*. 00:30 AM was displayed by the alarm clock that sat on a small wooden bedside table.  
"Shit. Already an hour old and I'm getting thirsty now. "She sighed.

It took a few more minutes before the young blonde finally decided to get up. She reached for the small piece of furniture stuck to the bed, brushed her hairpin which was just a simple round glass surrounded by a light golden ring, and grabbed her blue nightcap dotted with white stars. The girl pushed the cap over her head, the pompom that was about to come off with every movement finally broke off and fell onto the bed. She stared at him, her eyebrows furrowed, her hands still clutching the cap, and sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

"What a fucked up night. "

She sat down on the edge of the bed, still wrapped in her huge blanket, and slowly put on her blue slippers. With a wave of her arm she sent the blanket flying away from the bed, revealing her all-blue pyjamas, consisting simply of a shirt and trousers. Once again she looked at herself in the mirror now before her. 

"I look like a grandmother. "She thought to herself, "A grandmother who groundpounds mothers" She held back another laugh. *HIC*

The door to her room creaked faintly as she opened it. She walked down the corridor, past the bathroom and stopped in front of the room of her colleague, Enma, who used it when work required it. Unfortunately, this had not been the case for some time. They didn't even have enough cases to solve to occupy one of their days. So tired, Amelia realised that she had passed the staircase by several metres, which was opposite the bathroom that separated the two opposing rooms. The steps creaked under her heavy step. She finished her descent and arrived in the main room, the room that served as her office. The room was large enough to accommodate a good dozen clients at the same time. A round white carpet stood in the middle of the room. At the end of the entrance door was his massive and extremely messy wooden desk. Papers and books were spread out on it. 

"That doesn't sound like a professional at all lmao."

She knew this very well and she was planning to tidy up... one day... maybe. 

"Enma will eventually force me to tidy up... aaaahhhhh"

That too she knew, and the idea itself made her even more tired. On the left side of the room were two doors to the kitchen. To the right was another door that led into the living room. Amelia walked towards the kitchen and took the door closest to the entrance, the other being further towards the study. The kitchen was a rectangle bisected by a work cabinet. On one side was a large table for the meal and on the other was the space to prepare the meal. Ame grabbed a glass from the cupboard above the tap and filled it with water from the sink. *HIC*. When you travel through time, you don't know who knows you or not and in which time line something has or has not happened. And when you're a detective, and you're not well liked by most of the thugs, a certain paranoia can slowly build up. Yes, Amelia was slightly paranoid. Was it wrong? Like everything else, it depends on the situation.

The door linking the two rooms was too heavy to be moved by a simple draught. So when the creaking sound of the door was heard, the young detective reacted by reflex. With the glass only a few centimetres from Amelia's lips, she turned around abruptly and threw the object towards the source of the noise. The scene would have been ridiculous if no one was there, and Ame would have preferred it that way. An intruder of fairly normal size, as was his build, stood in front of the girl, his left hand resting on the door handle. His right arm immediately rose to cushion the impact of the glass which shattered on contact. When the stranger raised his head, the owner of the place had disappeared. 

Not knowing her opponent, Ame had, rather than attacking her directly, preferred to throw herself on the other side of the central piece of furniture, taking advantage of the diversion that the glass had offered her. The sound of footsteps, coupled with the sound of glass breaking under them, sent shivers down the detective's spine. She held her breath as much as she could, pondered the various options open to her and above all tried to motivate herself.

"Number one detective, the best detective, numero Uno, Ichiban,.... Ptn "

Amelia, the great philosopher of all centuries (time travel obliges) once said: "A person can hold his breath, but he cannot hold his hiccups! " ... " Well maybe, I don't know. "

*HIC*

She cursed energetically in her head. An arm grabbed her shoulder and pulled her over the furniture with a force that surprised her greatly. Her body sprawled over the few plates there and with a totally disorganized gesture, she freed herself from the hold of her assailant. She went back in the direction she came from, fell this time in profile on the icy kitchen floor and hit her head hard on the floor. Stunned, she staggered slightly as she tried to get up. Once on her feet, her eyes were immediately obscured by her attacker's fist, which slammed into her face. With the same impressive force, the blow sent the young detective's body flying over the kitchen table, clearing the chairs in its path. Ame shrieked in pain as she landed on the other side of the table, on the vase of the table. She felt several pieces of glass go through her nightgown and into her back. And yet, when she realised that she was right in front of the second kitchen door, which opened onto the main room, she smiled. Her eyes fell on her desk, which was only about ten metres away in a straight line.

"You're screwed," she thought. 

The intruder was moving towards Amelia, slowly, as if victory was certain. This irritated the young detective enormously. She used the time she was given to draw on her strength a little more, before running to her desk in the other room. The stranger was startled by this unlikely scene, given the state of his opponent. Amelia took a few steps at an unbelievable speed, pushed the chair of her office which toppled to the floor and rushed under the furniture. There was a tiny safe, and she typed in the code as quickly as ever. 0520. All her adrenaline evaporated when she realised that the contents of the metal box were empty. 

"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE," she cried, "I HAD AT LEAST TWO SIDES THEN!"

Having drawn on her last resources Amelia did not react when she was pulled back by her attacker. She froze as the blade of a knife plunged into her left side. With a sharp blow to her shoulder, she was pushed backwards and stumbled over her desk chair, which had previously fallen to the floor. She fell against one of her bookcases, whose doors were made of glass. The glass that received the impact of her back shattered. Dozens of pieces of glass and several books fell to the floor, along with Amelia's body. She was breathing heavily, her eyes focused on the shadowy figure still standing beside her desk. The shadow pulled something out of her pocket and the detective couldn't help but giggle as she realised what it was. It was what she was supposed to find inside her trunk, a syringe containing a slightly fluorescent blue liquid. She had called it "Watson concoction", of her own making it was a kind of adrenaline injection, much more powerful of course. Ame then understood where her assailant was getting such strength from, she had put two doses in her trunk. However, how had she opened it?

Blood continued to flow from the wound that she couldn't cover with her hand because of the knife. Her eyes were getting weaker and Ame thought to herself that this "bitch" must be getting off on seeing her die because she still wasn't moving. Her eyes finally closed and she finally heard the other person's footsteps coming towards her.

An almost human form took shape in her mind. She couldn't quite understand what it said, but she managed to make out some of the words. "Not tonight" "Your time has not yet come".

Grabbing her sweat-soaked blonde hair, the intruder lifted Ame's body. With her other hand she searched for the knife that had disappeared, her surprise then diverted her attention from Ame. The latter had withdrawn it and was now reaching for it in one of her hands, which she sent straight to her assailant's stomach. A scream echoed through the office and Ame discovered that the intruder was a woman. The woman let go of Ame, who pulled herself up onto her knees and took the knife with her, causing a lot of blood to spurt out onto the floor. The unknown woman slipped on the fresh pool of blood and fell against the desk. The syringe rolled from the cabinet to the middle of the room and hit a mysterious object that had come out of the intruder's pocket when she fell. Amelia's eyes fell on the syringe on the right side of the room and she began to sit up, her back pressed against the bookcase. The other woman who, still bolstered by the dose of Watson concoction, was already on the move. But to Amelia's surprise, the unknown woman chose to move towards the object that had fallen out of her pocket and was opposite the syringe. Holding herself from falling over by leaning on her desk, Ame couldn't help but giggle. The rest passed quickly. Amelia, her blue eyes shining in the darkness of the room, lifted the arm holding the knife and, with one clean stroke, sent it flying into the back of her attacker's skull. Her body lay on the huge carpet in the centre of the office. The carpet, which had been white, was now stained with bright red blood. Without wasting any time, the detective staggered towards the slightly blood-stained syringe. She did not hesitate to inject it directly into her wound, holding back a grunt of pain as she did so. The wound remained open but the blood stopped flowing. Amelia dropped to her knees to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. She finally got up and walked over to one of the switches on the central chandelier that stood against a wall in front of her. Her attention now turned to the object that had rolled out of one of the unknown woman's pockets. Her blood ran cold as she realised what it was. It was the same watch as hers, with one difference, her attacker's was much more worn. Rather than taking the time to go upstairs to check that her watch was still in its place, lying on her clothes at the edge of her bed, Ame preferred to check the hypothesis that had just been born in her head. Trembling, she walked over to the body lying in the middle of the carpet, which was now completely red. She lowered herself onto her knees, reached for the hood covering the stranger's face and pulled it back. Her assumption was immediately confirmed and Ame, taken by surprise, tipped backwards. His eyes widened as he discovered the identity of his attacker. 

"Is that... me?"

Again there was only one visible difference between the two identical faces, and that was a scar across the left eye of the Amelia who lay on the ground. 

Ame was having trouble getting her thoughts straight. She had hardly ever met another Amelia Watson, either in her time line or in any other, and now one of them had tried to kill her. 

"Why?" She repeated this question over and over in her mind, her head pressed into her hands. 

Slowly coming to her senses, Ame finally stood up and walked to her desk. There, she straightened the chair she had dropped earlier and sat down facing her desk. Grabbing the phone from the corner of the cabinet, she dialed the only number she could think of, that of her assistant. 

"Amelia, have you seen the time? What's going on? "Enma's voice was quiet, you could tell the woman was tired from the time of the call. 

"Come, now please. " 

Ame's voice trembled and Enma knew immediately that something had happened.

"Alright."

Most of the time conversations with Enma were usually short, the woman was direct and did not like to waste her time unnecessarily. Ame put the phone back on its cradle and, knowing her assistant was on her way, relaxed completely. 

"Why? Am I making a mistake in the future? A mistake so big that another Amelia will want to kill me? We don't even know what would happen if one of us died..."

Amelia eventually fainted, burying her head in her arms on her desk.


End file.
